The present invention relates generally to brassieres, and more particularly to an improved convertible configuration of the brassiere that converts from the general brassiere to a backless brassiere to provide increased versatility, convenient use and comfortable support to the breast when wearing apparel designed to reveal the back of the human body as bare.
Women are constantly seeking comfortable brassieres that are appropriate for different styles of apparel, especially backless apparel. Women with larger breasts are faced with certain fashion limitations and often will not purchase backless apparel for public wear due to lack of support to the breasts and/or the exposed look of the breasts from the external appearance of the garment. When wearing brassieres in the prior art that expose the back of the human body in some manner, the wearer is subject to cumbersome lower visible horizontal straps or uncomfortable midsection control to the lower torso of the body.
In accordance with the present invention, there has been provided an improved construction of the brassiere that successfully accommodates the diverse wardrobe of the wearer because it can be worn in two fashions, as a general brassiere and in the backless configuration. The wearer saves money because only one brassiere is purchased instead of two for various fashions. Women will feel more confident in backless apparel knowing that their breasts are well supported.
The present invention deals with a brassiere of the general type and deals more specifically with the positioning of the shoulder straps and horizontal back strap that are manipulated in order to create a backless configuration for women who desire a feeling of freedom and security in knowing that their breasts are well supported when wearing backless apparel.
A first embodiment of a brassiere demonstrating the features of the present invention includes repositioning the shoulder straps, allowing the improved interchangeable configuration. This modification is accomplished when the shoulder straps are detached from the horizontal back strap of the brassiere to be repositioned to the base extremity of the brassiere cups. The shoulder straps are adjustable and flexible for comfort.
A second embodiment of a brassiere demonstrating features of the present invention includes concealing the unattached horizontal back strap by placing the extending ends within the open vertical slits inside the brassiere cups. By concealing the horizontal strap of the brassiere, the wearer""s back is open and excludes any straps or other support structures so as to permit the wearing of backless apparel.
When the present invention is worn, the breasts of the wearer rest within the brassiere cups with the under-wire positioned beneath the breast for support and comfort. The free ends of the shoulder straps are draped over the shoulders of the wearer, encircling the armpits and are attached to the base extremity of the brassiere cups. The flexible shoulder straps are adjusted to secure a firm positioning against the shoulders of the wearer to assist with holding the brassiere in place.
An object of the present invention is to provide a modification to the general brassiere that will be most advantageous for a diverse wardrobe and cost effective for the wearer.
Another object is to provide a brassiere that is simple to manufacture.
Another object is to provide a brassiere convenient for everyday use and easily converted for backless fashions.
Another object is to provide a brassiere that is not visible when worn with backless apparel.
Another object is to provide a brassiere that provides support and comfort to the breasts.